The Caravan/Issue 3
This is Issue 3 of The Caravan, entitled "Berlin". 103; Berlin During the first week of the apocalypse, Berlin was a nightmare. Zombies were everywhere, people were looting and raiding; a weak person had no chance of getting out of Berlin alive at that time. Muse Valentine was the exception to the rule. Before the outbreak, he was one of the best doctors in Berlin, demanding extreme amounts of money for minor jobs. He didn’t care if his patient lived or died, all he cared about was money, respect and power. He had all three things before the outbreak. When the zombies came, he was in trouble, however. His medical skills were not to much use when he tried to get out of the overrun city of Berlin. For almost a month, he stayed in his apartment, scavenging the neighboring apartments for supplies. But after a month, a group of people kicked in his door. He was raided, beaten and left for dead. Muse was an excellent doctor, so he stitched himself up and eventually managed to get out of Berlin. He was on the road alone for a long time, only staying in communities for small periods of time. Whenever he stopped at one of these communities, he would demand supplies for several weeks for helping with small things; just like he did before the outbreak. This kept him alive for two years. He was now facing Jake Swane, the leader of one of the most known group of merchants in the post-apocalyptic Europe. Muse assumed that Jake would say what everybody else usually said; he had a sick relative and needed Muse’s help. Muse would do as he usually did when somebody asked for his help: refuse, then accept and demand valuable supplies. “Muse, is it?” Jake began. Muse didn’t reply, causing a few silent seconds to go by before Jake continued. “I hear you’re a doctor, and I’m in need of one.” “I’m sorry, I can’t help you.” Muse said in his usual unreceptive tone. Muse was an incredibly manipulating person, and he had always been. He rarely cared about other people, only wanting to be more powerful that everyone else. Even before the outbreak he had no family. His parents and siblings lived outside Dresden, and didn’t want anything to do with him. Muse didn’t care, he always thought he was better off alone. “Right.” Jake said patiently. “See, what I need is someone who is willing to travel with me, and ten others, around Europe. You’d be in charge of the medication, trading it away to people who need it. You’d be helping people, it’s a great feeling.” Muse was confused. He didn’t expect to be asked this, but he tried to keep his head cool, continuing his manipulation of Jake. “You’re that guy from The Caravan, right?” Muse said, sitting down on a lawn chair, located next to an old, and very dusty, plastic table. “Indeed.” Jake sat down on the other lawn chair. “Listen, Jake.” Muse began, figuring he could get a ride to the next community by temporarily joining The Caravan. He had already pissed off a lot of people in Hakenstedt, and he figured it was time to move on. “I’m not interested in helping people. All I’m interested in is surviving.” Jake listened, already disliking Muse. He knew that they needed him though, Helen couldn’t take care of the medication much longer. Muse continued: “So I will help you, Jake, but you will have to help me as well. I will join you until you get to Norway, I’ll part ways with you there. And at that point, I want supplies to last me at least a month.” Jake’s eyebrows were raised, the demand sounding absurd to Jake. “So,” Muse, leant back in the chair. “is that a deal?” “You will only join us until Norway?” Jake let out a loud sigh. He didn’t want to spend time with this guy, but they had a lot of medication they didn’t know what was. At least they would know if Muse joined them, if only until they hit Norway. “I guess that’s alright.” “Great.” Muse said, getting up. “Let me pack my things.” Muse followed Marcus and Jake back to the square, walking a few meters behind them. Marcus seemed partially relieved, partially worried. “Anything wrong?” Jake asked, already aware that the relief was from getting rid of Muse, the worry from handing him over to The Caravan. “No, not at all.” Marcus said with a faint smile. They approached the square, people were standing in a crowd around the lorry. Jake, Marcus and Muse went through the main hall to the parking lot, and entered the RV, in which Adelina was sitting, working on a map. “Hi, Marcus.” Adelina muttered. She looked at Muse. “Who’re you?” Muse dropped his things in the bed belonging to Ashley and Helen, then sat down. He ignored Adelina’s question. “He’s our new pharmacist.” Jake explained. “Muse, this is Adelina. She’s in charge of…” “I do not care.” Muse interrupted. “I will take this bed.” Adelina gave Jake an angry look, not happy that he had recruited someone like Muse. “No, you will not even be sleeping in the RV. I just want you to meet some of the people you will be traveling with.” Jake said, taking Muse’s bag and went towards the RV’s door, expecting Muse to follow. “Let’s go meet the others.” “I am not interested in meeting them.” Muse said, getting up.” Just show me where I will be sleeping.” Jake and Muse went back to the square, Marcus stopping by his office in the main hall. Jake passed through the mob of people, headed to the lorry and trading area in front of it, Muse following. “Is that our new pharmacist?” Martin asked, as Muse went right past him, going into the lorry. Martin was helping Maddie trading away spices, fruits and vegetables. Maddie often did it by herself, but she was still young and regularly needed help. Martin was usually happy to help her. “Yes.” Jake said, giving Maddie a quick hug. “Unfortunately.” “What, you don’t like him?” Martin asked, looking inside the lorry, where it appeared that Muse was talking to Adler and Ashley. “You wont like him either.” Jake said, giving Martin a friendly pat on the shoulder. He then headed into the lorry, where Muse was sitting in one of the couches. Ashley was standing with a bucket of apples, listening to Muse introducing himself. Adler was looking through the bookshelf for a specific book. “I was the best brain surgeon in Berlin, no exceptions. I have saved more lives than you can even imagine.” Muse bragged. Ashley, always being friendly, listened patiently to Muse talking. “That’s impressive.” Ashley said. “Well, it was nice to meet you.” “Yes.” Muse said, laying down on the couch. “I’m sure it was.” Adler shook his head as he found the book and headed back outside with Ashley. Jake didn’t know what to say. Muse was incredibly rude, and most people in The Caravan wouldn’t want him there, Jake didn’t. Jake had already agreed that Muse would just look through the medication, tell Helen what the different things were, then they would leave him at the next community. “Alright.” Jake said, trying to stay as polite as possible. “The box with medication is over there.” He pointed at a plastic box on one of the shelves. Muse didn’t look, not caring. “We’d appreciate it if you’d look through it and note down what the different things are used for.” Muse didn’t reply. “Muse?” Jake tried again. “Yeah, yeah.” Muse sighed. “I’ll do it eventually.” Jake nodded frustrated. “Eventually… great.” As he went to leave, he stumbled into Lisa, who wanted to say hello to Muse. Jake simply shook his head, guiding her back outside. A little later that day, Maddie, Ashley and Helen were in the RV having a break from the trading. The three of them, along with Adelina, were having their rematch of Rummy when Martin entered. “I thought you was still trading?” Adelina muttered, taking up another card on her hand. “Not a lot of people left. Lisa’s handling most of it.” Martin said, opening one of the cabinet of the RV’s kitchen. “I was actually going to visit Eddie. Promised to bring some coffee.” Helen pointed at a cabinet, saying “We have an open bag in there.” She then gave Martin a friendly smile. “Have fun.” Martin opened the cabinet she had been pointing at, taking out the open bag of coffee. He returned the smile, then headed back outside. Eddie had an entire house for himself. It was clean with cozy furniture. Martin and him were sitting in the kitchen, drinking their coffee. “Is it true what they say about Berlin?” Eddie asked, taking a sip. Rumors were saying that Berlin were being rebuilt. Martin had been there, and it was in fact true, although there was still a lot of zombies in a majority of the city. “It is.” Martin said. “Not as you think though. Lots of people die there, trying to fight those hordes in the streets. It’s a horrible sight.” “I could imagine.” Eddie said, figuring that Martin would want to change the topic. “How about that new guy, your new pharmacist? How’s he?” “Seems like a prick.” Martin simply replied. “Looks like he thinks a little high of himself, but we’ll see.” Eddie shrugged. “Yeah, well, most people do that sometimes.” Martin nodded slowly. “I guess so.” He took a sip of his coffee. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” Appearances Jake Swane Martin Syberg Lisa Lorimer Muse Valentine Adelina Iria Leslie Adler Madison “Maddie" Swane Ashley Tandel Helen Tandel Marcus Grey Eddie Steinburg Deaths None Category:Issues Category:The Caravan Category:The Caravan Issues